


Steven Universe Game One-shots

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe: Save The Light (Video Game), Steven Universe: Unleash The Light (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blushing, Heavy BDSM, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Petting, Magic, One Shot, Pubic Hair, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: I didn't even plan this.
Relationships: Aubergine Pearl (Steven Universe)/Lonely Pearl (Steven Universe: The Phantom Fable)





	Steven Universe Game One-shots

Little George, a nickname stuck to him since kindergarten. It sucked.

He walked in a for a detention that he didn't get by himself. No one. No one was there, but of course, the teacher. There he went, another awkward boner in detention. His face turned bright red. He was silent until the teacher spoke up, "seem to be having trouble?" She asked.

"Yeah," George replied as he sat down. George reached down. Maybe he could get away with it... he tried to get an idea on what to do. He reached in and started to masturbate.

It soon became obvious to the teacher. "George-" she stopped. 

He looked up. 

"Come here, dear, just call me Hessonite right now," she said. 

He got up and walked up to her desk, removing his hand from his pants.

"Do you need to do that?" She asked.

He blushed. "Y-yeah, I don't like the feeling," he mumbled.

She looked at him. "Just go for it," she said.

He nodded and walked back. He tried to get rid of it. Not effective.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to ask to do that stuff?" Hessonite asked.

"No, I dont..." he said. "I'm a virgin." 

"Hm," she hummed. "George, pull it out."

He blushed darkly. His hand pulled it out on command. 

She lightly pushed the desk against him to hide the evidence of it.

Moments before, Pyrope walked in. "You got one of eight in here," she said. "Surprising." She leaned against his desk. She looked at him. "Well see you later, Hessonite!" She walked out with demantoid.

Hessonite put it in her mouth. She did her thing until he cummed into her mouth. She swallowed.

He blushed. "Thank you..." he said.

"No problem, just dont tell anyone," she said.

He nodded swiftly, checked the time and dashed out at the time of 5:12

Hessonite cleaned up everything and went home.


End file.
